fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
B-301 Carnation
B-301 Carnation, or just "Carnation", is a Destruction Bench Agreement balancing robot gone rogue. After the first balancing robot, Rosa, was hijacked and taken advantage of during the events of the Janitor Closet Outbreak, DBA began experimenting with how to create a superior model. They went through many before eventually getting to B-301, however he was very quickly shelved in favor of creating better and better versions. This caused an intense hatred for his creators to begin burning deeply in his core, and he eventually escaped the storage locker in an “explosive” display. After that, his whereabouts were unknown for around a good while. Carnation spent this time reprogramming himself and improving his capabilities, all for the day when he could return to DBA and eliminate all of the workers within it. That, as well as rescuing the “B-Series” robots before him and destroying all built after him, is his current goal that he relentlessly pursues at all times. Carnation is merciless and ferocious, not hesitating to destroy anything that opposes him. He will constantly remind people around him of his objective to destroy DBA, often times regardless of the current situation. Despite this, he is strangely able to form decent alliances with those that he does not despise, so long as they can tolerate his lack of understanding of many societal norms. Powers When Carnation was built, he was given a bevy of weaponry and tech to work with for if/and when he was sent out to do some balancing. Now, Carnation uses this to bring havoc wherever he goes. His basic weapons include a pair of chainsaws that come out of his arms, and a similar pair of gatling guns. For abilities, Carnation has "Metallic Madness", which allows him to send wires into the ground that shoot back up as a grapple or a metallic structure of his choice. The "Retribution Ray" is a highly damaging, elemental laser that Carnation fires from his chest and can maintain over multiple rounds. "Cringe Before Carnation" enables him to scan an enemy as they fail an action, and if the scan is successful, Carnation deals +1 damage to them. However, if he gets three scans on one person, he can then create a temporary ability that is specifically designed to counter the scanned target. However, Carnation's most threatening factor is his Passive, "Back with a Vengeance". Carnation’s origins as a balancing robot makes it so he is connected to a constantly fluctuating power system. However, since he defected, he has managed to reprogram this balance program in order to assist him and him alone. With this, the worse Carnation and his team are doing compared to the enemy(s), the stronger he becomes. Since his damage and movement boost(s) are tied to how behind his team is, the extent of this passive’s boost is therefore determined by the GM. This effect cannot impact Carnation negatively due to how he has reprogrammed his functions. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 62 In Carnation's first appearance, he managed to pick up electronic signals produced by The Entire Circus while it was making its way towards the DBA Arena. Instantaneously enraged, Carnation bolted after it, destroying much of the building in his path before finally making it to the arena. His arrival was unexpected, and so Neo Bagel decided to add him into the PvP that was about to occur, where he would act as a 4th party among both teams and the giant clown. Of course, Carnation's goal was purely to take out The Entire Circus, and thus he pretty much completely ignored the rest of the combatants up until its elimination. However, due to a combination of Kitsuko Yako, Tracigo Locon, and an attack towards him from Hope, Carnation decided to ally himself with the red team for the rest of the match. This team consisted of the previously mentioned Kitsuko and Tracigo, as well as Palace Voznesensky, and from this point onward the four of them were able to perform very well against the opposing team. The battle was intense, but the PvP technically ended once Carnation confronted a distressed Voia Vanderbelt and tore her down with his chainsaws. From there, since Carnation was still on his own team, he decided to finish the fight against Palace in a 1-on-1 encounter that was not only very cool, but also resulted in a close clutch victory in Carnation's favor. Even still, the red team still technically won the combat, and Carnation expressed his desire to enter DBA officially as a contestant in order to get closer to "the inside". He also asked if one of the others could assist him in doing so. - Episode 76 Having successfully "infiltrated" DBA's ranks, Carnation decided to take part in one of the establishment's regular matches. Strangely, he, and all of the other contestant were told to arrive 2 hours ahead of schedule, and after an awkward bit of chatting they were all trapped inside a strange, orb based pocket dimension. The mysterious host of this pocket dimension decided to have the captured contestants fight it out to win the right to return to reality, which Carnation took to without a second thought despite some initial confusion. He was placed on a team with P.W. 2101 and Colt Vandisa, with the latter requesting that Carnation become his "bro". Carnation had no idea what this meant, but after some vague explaining from Colt, he figured that Colt may be a useful asset for his future goals and obliged. This belief only skyrocketed once Colt began creating clones of Carnation. However, despite the potentially devastating result of having multiple Carnations on a single team, Colts inability to gain momentum and P.W.'s utter lack of trying to win the fight, Carnation determined that it was up to him to take out the enemies. P.W.'s attitude in particular annoyed him, as once again he did not understand why people would join a fighting tournament if they do not intend/are not prepared to fight. He managed to get a strong start, launching a Natural 20 Retribution Ray at both Domanic and Godric, significantly damaging them in the process. Unfortunately, the tables turned on Carnation's team relatively quickly, and the bro duo of Carnation and Colt were overwhelmed, mostly via Domanic taking Colt's summons and using them against him. Even when the two fused, it was not enough to win the battle. As they were about to be taken out, Carnation detonated one of the wires created with Metallic Madness to simultaneously drag Domanic down with him and protect Colt. Carnation then, as he was powering down, left the duty of getting the team out of here and destroying DBA to Colt, who accepted with great fervor and many tears. Colt was taken out soon after, and P.W. had managed to take himself out earlier, spelling defeat for Carnation's team. In a strange turn of fate, however, the host who trapped the party in the pocket dimension went back on his word and brought everyone back to a now closed DBA Arena. Trivia * Carnation is largely inspired by both Omega and Zavok from the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, and therefore many names of his abilities and other things have Sonic references in them. * Carnation is named as such in reference to Rosa, who's name is quite similar to "Rose" (as in the flower). Therefore, Carnation is also named after a flower. * The binary text in the back of Carnation's icon, while not fully readable, translates to "I WILL KILL DBA" in English. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters